Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !
by AlphaRegulus
Summary: "La fête bas son plein dans le gymnase de Samezuka. Les adolescents s'amusent, rient, boivent et mangent des sucreries...". Un petit OS pour Halloween. Rarepair. Un peu du n'importe quoi, pas vraiment d'histoire, juste une envie de marquer le coup o/


Disclaimer : l'univers de **Free!** et ses personnages appartiennent aux studios Kyoto Animation et Animation DO

Titre : _Vous êtes en état d'arrestation_

Genre : Humour

Contexte : Une petite fête d'Halloween comme on les aime.

Personnages : Sousuke Yamazaki / Momotarou Mikoshiba / Rin Matsuoka / Aiichiro Nitori

Pairing : Sousuke/Momotarou (et oui, un rarepair pour halloween :D)

Rating : K+

Nombre de mots : 657

NdA : J'espère que vous passerez une bonne fête d'Halloween, je poste ça en avance car je ne sait pas si j'aurais la possibilité de le faire demain soir ;)

* * *

La fête bas son plein dans le gymnase de Samezuka. Les adolescents s'amusent, rient, boivent et mangent des sucreries. Presque tous ont enfilé un costumes, certains mignons tendis que d'autres ferraient pâlir de peur les pires monstres de films d'horreur. La musique résonne, aussi, couverte en partit du chahut causé par les voix des centaines d'élèves. Et parmi tout cela, on retrouve un grand brun qui dépasse bien d'une dizaine de centimètres ses camarades. Il est habillé d'un costume de policier. Sa casquette un peu petite, il l'a accroché à sa ceinture. Il semble chercher quelqu'un du regard - surement Rin avec qui il était censé passer une partie de la soirée, il a du le perdre en avançant dans la foule.

En balayant la salle de ses yeux bleus océan, l'attention du brun est soudainement attirée par une silhouette bien familière. Un petit rouquin, bruyant et qui s'agite au loin. Momotarou, au son de sa voix ... Ce qu'il peut être séduisant dans son déguisement de criminel, son haut remontant un peu trop lorsqu'il s'agite, laissant voir ses hanches si fines et puis cette bouille qu'il a quand il sourit, juste adorable... Le grand brun se surprends à sourire. Il secoue la tête et poursuit sa recherche. Recherche qui le mène droit au buffet, d'ailleurs. Lui n'a peut être pas de sens de l'orientation mais son estomac en a bien un, pour sûr. Bah, c'est pas grave, il peut en profiter, au vu du nombre de plat présent sur les grandes tables.

Il déambule un peu, en détaillant les différents plats quand il aperçoit du coin de l'œil des mochis : parfait pour combler le petit creux qui tiraille son estomac. Sa main plonge vers les en-cas quand elle rencontre une camarade, plus petite, plus fine. Elle se retire au contact, comme s'il elle s'était brûlée. Son propriétaire s'excuse un peu confusément. Sousuke lève les yeux vers ce dernier qui fait de même, les regards se croisent, restent quelque peu en suspend jusqu'à se détacher brusquement. Sousuke soupire un peu, il reporte son regard sur le rouquin devant lui, qui tripote ses doigts, un peu anxieux et dans l'attente d'une réaction de son ainé. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être mignon quand il est comme ça. Le grand brun ne peux pas se retenir plus longtemps, il attrape le poignet de son cadet et l'attire tout contre lui.  
"Momotarou, vous êtes en état d'arrestation."  
Son interlocuteur a l'air complétement perdu, il béguait un peu :  
"Mais enfin..."  
Le brun attrape entre ses doigts le menton du plus jeune.  
"Vous avez volé mon cœur, monsieur le criminel." Son air si sérieux fait un peu peur au roux qui ne peut, à vrai dire, rien faire d'autre que de sourire dans l'incompréhension et l'embarras qui l'accable à ce moment là.  
"Et bah qu'est-ce que vous faites comme ça tout les deux ? Vous nous répétez un sketch ou quoi ?"  
Les deux protagonistes sursautent à l'entente de la voix de leur capitaine. L'ainé lâche son cadet un peu brutalement et se retourne vers son ami d'enfance.  
"Et toi alors ? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche, t'étais passé où ?"  
Les deux jeunes hommes commencent à s'éloigner en discutant, laissant leur cadet seul et un peu hagard. Le brun se retourne quelque peu vers lui avec un sourire un peu mystérieux et un clin d'œil. Momotarou peut, par la même occasion, lire sur ses lèvre ce qui peut se rapprocher d'un "on règlera ça tout à l'heure". L'adolescent déglutit et hoche la tête docilement, le brun s'en amuse.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul, Momo-kun ?"  
Le rouquin se retourne vers son ami aux cheveux pâles.  
"Heu...Rien, rien, Nitori-senpai, vient on va chercher de quoi manger"  
Momotarou attrape la main de Aiichiro pour l'entrainer plus loin vers le buffet.  
Sousuke se félicite d'avoir ainsi troublé son petit ami, il va vraiment passer une bonne soirée d'Halloween. Oui vraiment.


End file.
